Oneshot- Holiday-ing
by CharlotteKing-Freedman
Summary: unodynamico - you reviewed on enough people's fanfiction with the request for this story, i finally did it for you :D So this is pretty much a one shot (may do more if there's enough interest) where Erica is still alive and Mason spends his time split between both parents, and they all go on holiday to New Zealand together :D (I chose NZ because i live there)


"Okay, so Mason and Erica are meeting us at the airport?" Cooper double checked, picking up Georgia and Caroline in his arms. Charlotte nodded and briefly paused to smile at her husband, holding two of their three daughters. The girls were six and coming into their own. The moment passed and Charlotte was back into Mom-mode. She had three tiny suitcases to double check and her own stuff to chuck in with Coopers. "I'm taking them to the car." He told her, carrying two and the third walking behind her daddy. "Coop, do you have the passports?" She asked him quickly before he left the house. He nodded towards the bag sitting by the door. "I put them all in there. But just double check for me babe." He reassured her.

Twenty minutes later and the girls were getting scratchy, sitting in their car seats for longer than ten minutes in a stationary car had gotten to their last nerve. Georgia was sucking her thumb falling asleep, and Caroline and Rachel were fighting over a pink crayon. Charlotte and Cooper finally made their way to the car, where Charlotte stuck her head into the back seat. She calmly pulled out Georgia's thumb, there was no way she wanted to pay for three sets of braces when they got older, and took the crayon from both the girls, snapped it in half and gave them half each. "There. Now can we please, all just relax, and be on holiday mode?" She asked, sounding stressed as she buckled herself into the passenger seat.

"How about we follow your lead?" Cooper asked sweetly, putting his arm around the back of Charlotte's car seat as he reversed out of the driveway. She gave him a smirk and poked her tongue out at him. "I'm sorry, just, going on holiday for the first time, with kids, is hard." Cooper smiled and checked his triplets in the rear view mirror. "Don't worry, as soon as we meet up with Mason and Erica, it's three on four, and Mason's practically an adult, so we actually, outnumber the monsters." He informed her, taking hold of her hand with his free one.

They were finally sitting on the plane, Charlotte and Cooper next to each other, with the three girls between them and Mason and Erica. The three girls were now all asleep, it being way past their bedtime. Cooper and Charlotte's hands were intertwined and her head was resting on his shoulder, her eyes heavy and drooping. They'd been on the plane for over ten hours now, and she was exhausted. Unfortunatly, only the girls had caught any sleep on the plane so far, and with a little over two hours of their flight left, Charlotte doubted she'd be getting any, any time soon. Mason and Erica were watching movies on their TV's in front of them, in silence, while Cooper was reading a magazine. Charlotte felt sick. She hated the stuffy feeling of planes, and the fact that she was miles in the air with the six people she cared about the most in her life. If anything was to go wrong, she'd most likely lose them all.

She blinked, shaking the bad thoughts away, and sat up a little, shifting in her seat. Getting used to economy class was taking some getting used to. She lived for the days when she used to be single and not a mother, able to afford first class flights to any destination she wished for. It certainly was a step or two above the seat she was trying to get comfortable in now. Cooper looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Not too long now, try and sleep?" He asked her, letting go of her hand and putting his arm around her shoulder, bringing her in close for a hug. Kissing the top of her head, he begun to play with her hair softly, in attempts to calm his highly strung wife.

They had finally reached their destination, Auckland, New Zealand. Strangely, it was early in the morning, even though it felt late at night for them all. Cooper was steering one trolley full of luggage, while Mason pushed the other one, leaving Erica holding a sleeping Georgia and Charlotte with a sleeping Rachel. Caroline was sitting, asleep on the rail of the trolley Cooper was pushing, her body held up by his chest and one hand on her back. They were just managing to slowly get through customs, with Mason pulling all of the suitcases up into the X-ray machine, because all of the adults had their hands full.

It was day two of their holidays in New Zealand and everybody's jet lag had worn off. Charlotte and Erica were relaxing on beach chairs, tanning, and chatting to each other about the latest scandals at the kids schools, while Mason, Cooper and the triplets played around on the beach with a soccer ball. It was Cooper VS. The kids, who were happy to say that they were beating their dad. Mason had convinced the triplets to run at their dad on his signal, so he could whip the ball around his distracted dad and score easily. Charlotte and Erica laughed, clapped and cheered as Mason scored once again. "He's getting really good at this." Charlotte commented, still laughing a little. "At what?" Erica asked, laughing too.

"Getting the girls to gang up on Cooper with him." She told her friend, sitting up as Mason came running towards them. He was sixteen, and tall, and handsome. His hair was falling in his face and he shook his head as he got closer, the hair flipping back to reveal his father's eyes on his head. "Mom, Charlotte, can we get lunch soon? I'm starving." Erica raised an eyebrow and looked slightly bemused. "Mase, we only ate two hours ago." She told him, not really shocked that Mason was already hungry. "Dad, you're hungry too, right?" He yelled down the beach to his dad, who looked up and squinted, but nodded his head. "The girls too!" He yelled back, pointing at the three girls, who were now building a sandcastle at his feet. Charlotte rolled her eyes and swung her legs round so she was sitting on the edge of her chaise. She rifled though the beach bag beside her and pulled out her wallet. She handed her credit card over to Mason and stuffed her wallet back in to her bag. "Go get food then. And take the girls. They can help you carry it all back." Charlotte told him, leaning back into the chair and closing her eyes. "And get your momma and i a glass of wine please baby."

Erica grinned and closed her eyes as well. She was loving this holiday. She heard the triplets getting closer and opened them again. She poked her tongue out at Georgia as she walked past, heading towards her brother, who was waiting at the top of the sand dunes. Once all three girls had walked off to be with Mason, Cooper came running silently to Erica and Charlotte with a bucket of cold sea water. Erica tried not to laugh and nodded and Cooper pointed to Charlotte's relaxing body. He stepped closer to his wife and then suddenly tipped the water over her bikini body.

She sat up, a scream erupting from her mouth and her eyes snapping open. "Oh my god!" She yelled, getting up to her feet and chasing after her husband, who was now long gone down the beach, laughing his head off.

She finally reached him at the shore line and reached out to push him, only to have cold sea water kicked in her face. Once again, she cried out and lunged forward, feeling Cooper's body beneath her hands. She tried to force him under the water, but his height and strength made it near impossible. Soon, her feet left the ground as he swept her up in his arms and he was running, deeper into the water, and slowing, when the waves got too close to his knees and it was too hard to run. He looked down at Charlotte in his arms, who was laughing and trying to loosen his grip on her. He gave her a cheeky grin, and then dropped her. Her body splashed into the body and for a few seconds she was completely submerged.

She came to her feet, soaking wet, gasping for air and in shock. She grabbed Cooper around the neck in attempt the get even with him, but somehow his lips ended up on hers, and they were kissing, her feet off the ground as he held her to him. The kiss continued until they heard shouts coming from shore and Charlotte pulled away, looking towards her kids who were screaming things like 'get a room' and 'ew gross'. She laughed, and Cooper put her down, stealing one more kiss before they headed back to Erica and the kids, hand in hand.

Mason held a lump of newspaper folded over itself. "We got fish and chips." He told them, pointing to the newspaper he was holding. "Apparently it comes in this." He added, laughing at the memory of how confused he had been when handed the package. The triplets were fighting over who would sit on Erica's knee when Mason picked up Rachel and Caroline, gently throwing them on to a beach towel. "Let's eat." He instructed and sat down between his two sisters, and started to unravel the meal.


End file.
